Opposites Attract
by EmilyAnaya19
Summary: She is the one he has always wanted but can't have. He is the one she has dreamed of her entire life. But being seen together could cost them every thing, their reputation,their jobs, even their lives. But being spies (enemy spies that is) they can sure keep a secret! But are they willing to take that risk? THIS I SA DUET STORY WRITTEN BY ME AND R5AUSSLY, ENJOY.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, ya miss me. I'll take that as a yes. This story is a duet story written by me (EmilyAnaya19) and R5Aussly. Hope you like it. Here is Opposites Attract. **

_**Their Mission: Destroy each other. **_

_**Their Reason: They are from different spy academies, its what their bosses want**_

The names Dawson. Ally Dawson. And I have been living a double life as an International Super Spy for the past 3 years. By day I'm Ally Dawson sister of Allen and Anabeth Dawson, daughter of Penny Dawson. But by night I'm Agent Dawson, Daughter of head agents of the M.A.F.S. (Miami Academy of Female Spies) and have been all over the world to get information. I have faced deadly assassins, thugs, and I have snuck all over the world , but nothing was as dangerous as the task I was about to face.

_Dear Diary, _

_It's been a long time since I have written and I'm on the plane to Paris to meet my contact. I don't know why I am nervous, I have done this before but something about this mission feels, different. I guess it's just jitters. I have to go we are landing , _

_your faithful servant,_

_Allison Marie Dawson. _

I got my bag and checked my spy watch. 5:30, I have a half hour until I meet my contact. I got into my hotel and went to the Café a woman in a trench coat came up to me.

"A French braid takes two scrunchies" She said.

"That's because there is one for the top and one for the bottom." I replied.

"Okay good I'm Agent Martha Smith from the Paris Academy of M.A.F.S." She said. "And I really hate that secret sentence thing" she said.

"Me too and I'm Agent Ally Dawson from the Miami Academy of M.A.F.S" I said. "I'm Guessing that you are my contact"?

"Yes, I have your mission". Said Martha. She pulled out a picture. "This man" she said "Agent Austin Moon of the M.A.M.S (Miami Academy of Male Spies) has been spotted trying to listen in on too many M.A.F.S. mission briefings of around the world."

"And my assignment is" I asked.

"I want him dead." She said. I gasped.

_He was sort of cute _I thought. _No no no I can't think like that! What's the first rule of being a spy_ I thought. _A GOOD SPY DOSNT MAKE LOVE CONNECTONS, ESCPICALY WITH ENEMY SPIES!_

"But you will not be alone. " Continued Martha "3 agents will be accompanying you" she said pulling out three more pictures. "Agents Laura Marano from the London Academy, Patricia De La Rosa from the Miami Academy, and Agent Raini Rodriguez also from the London Academy." "You meet them in 2 hours at the Louvre in front of the Mona Lisa painting. " Said Martha.

"Thanks, and I'll see you around"? I asked

"Yes" she said and we did the M.A.F.S. secret handshake."I was never here" she said.

"Neither was I" I said and we walked off in different directions.

**12:30 PM- Sidney, Australia- Agent Austin Moon **

I walked toward the famous opera house where I was supposed to meet my contact. But he was nowhere to me found. I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder.

It was a man in a trench coat. "A Wii Remote has 4 blue glowing buttons." He said. M.A.M.S." I said.

"Yes, and I'm Agent Harold Bailey from the Sidney station, I'm your contact." Said Harold. "What do you know about this girl" he said holding up a picture of a brunette girl wearing a pink and blue jacket with the M.A.F.S. seal on it."

"Hey, we caught that girl sneaking around the briefing room about a week ago" I exclaimed.

_And I must say, for an enemy spy she is quite pretty. What am I thinking?! I can't fall in love, especially with ENEMY SPIES! _I thought to myself shaking off the feeling.

"Exactly" said Harold. "Agent Ally Dawson "I have been in contact with the heads of the new project that will over through all M.A.F.S. academies everywhere and we can't jeopardize the secrecy of the project. "Agent Dawson, must die".

"You will be accompanied by 3 other agents. "Agent Dezmond Parks from the Miami academy, Agent Calum Worthy from the Maui Academy and Agent Ross Lynch from the Maui academy. " He said. "You meet them at the Sidney Opera house in 2 hours so you had best be ready." We did the M.A.M.S. handshake and then I said

"I was never here" I said looking around my shoulder.

"Neither was I" he replied then we walked off in different directions.

**Okay here Is the first chapter and I'm going to say this right now. No offence to girls who like video games. I saw my brothers playing wii while I typed this and it's the first thing that came to my mind. Anyway, see you next chapter, bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

Previously  
ALLY'S POV  
"Yes, I have your mission". Said Martha. She pulled out a picture. "This man" she said "Agent Austin Moon of the M.A.M.S (Miami Academy of Male Spies) has been spotted trying to listen in on too many M.A.F.S. mission briefings of around the world."

"And my assignment is" I asked.

"I want him dead." She said. I gasped.

_He was sort of cute I thought. No no no I can't think like that! What's the first rule of being a spy I thought. A GOOD SPY DOSNT MAKE LOVE CONNECTONS, ESCPICALY WITH ENEMY SPIES!  
_  
"But you will not be alone. " Continued Martha "3 agents will be accompanying you" she said pulling out three more pictures. "Agents Laura Marano from the London Academy, Patricia De La Rosa from the Miami Academy, and Agent Raini Rodriguez also from the London Academy." "You meet them in 2 hours at the Louvre in front of the Mona Lisa painting. " Said Martha.

"Thanks, and I'll see you around"? I asked

"Yes" she said and we did the M.A.F.S. secret handshake."I was never here" she said.

"Neither was I" I said and we walked off in different directions.

AUSTIN'S POV  
"Hey, we caught that girl sneaking around the briefing room about a week ago" I exclaimed.

_And I must say, for an enemy spy she is quite pretty. What am I thinking?! I can't fall in love, especially with ENEMY SPIES! I thought to myself shaking off the feeling.  
_  
"Exactly" said Harold. "Agent Ally Dawson "I have been in contact with the heads of the new project that will over through all M.A.F.S. academies everywhere and we can't jeopardize the secrecy of the project. "Agent Dawson, must die".

"You will be accompanied by 3 other agents. "Agent Dezmond Parks from the Miami academy, Agent Calum Worthy from the Maui Academy and Agent Ross Lynch from the Maui academy. " He said. "You meet them at the Sidney Opera house in 2 hours so you had best be ready." We did the M.A.M.S. handshake and then I said

"I was never here" I said looking around my shoulder.

"Neither was I" he replied then we walked off in different directions.

Reality,ALLY'S POV  
I walk into my hotel room and throw my bags on the floor. "Okay! I have about an hour to just relax and then I have to go and meet up with my other helpers." I whisper to myself as I lay my head back on the soft mattress.

Bzzzzz Bzzzzz Bzzzzz

"Hello!"

""A French braid takes two scrunchies" She said.

"That's because there is one for the top and one for the bottom." I replied.

"Okay,Agent Dawson! We are going to need you down here in about 30 minutes."

"May I ask why?"

"We just...um...didn't feel like waiting that long. I already had a long day and I'm ready to hit the hay."

"Okay! I'm on my way."

I close my phone then to realize that I didn't even ask her what was her name. 'Stupid Me' I thought.

I grab my specialized Ally-Blades and my cilvilan outfit. I walk out of my hotel room and close door,then I walk out of the hotel building and start my way towards the Louvre.

I walk along the sidewalk looking and acting like a regular person. I then remembered that I had a street scanner. I took it out secretly and look. "Okay,I can go in between these buildings and then turn right. Then,I just keep straight." I whisper to myself.

I keep my eye out for anything and everything. "Coast clear!" I say and walk in between the building.

NO ONES POV  
She thought that she was alone,but she wasn't. There was an undercover agent hiding behind a brick-mailbox. He saw when she took out the tracker and instantly dialed a number.

AUSTIN'S POV  
So,I'm in Australia and bored as ** right now.

Suddenly,I hear my phone ring. "Yes,Agent Riker."

"Hello!"

"Yes,Agent Moon?"

"That's me!"

"Okay,I have spotted a Brunete of some sort with a tracking device."

"Wait! You might have the Brunete that we are looking for."

"I guess,well,you can't get access to her unless you fly all the way out here to Paris."

"I'm on my way. Well,my gang and I."

I hang up the phone and quickly go to the room that the gang is in.

"Hey! Agent Riker caught the Brunete that we are looking for."

"Really!" Agent Dez shouts. "We should really get going. Where is she?"

"She is in Paris!" I say. "We have to go almost immediately."

"Right!" Agent Ross says. "Let's get going."

We pull up at the Airport. We rush inside and get on our plane for Paris. I am sitting next to Agent Dez. Agent Ross is next to Agent Calum.

The intercom speaker speaks. Now, fasten your seatbelts. We are on our way to Paris ,France.  
okay,

**So this is the second chapter. I hope you like it. And remember, read How To Live With The Sevilles. KiBoy just put up another chapter and it is AWESOME! Anyway bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, hi. Here Is chapter 3. Hope you enjoy. So there isn't that much to say so I'll just let you read.**

_Recently- Ally's P.O.V._

Bzzzzz Bzzzzz Bzzzzz

"Hello!"

""A French braid takes two scrunchies" She said.

"That's because there is one for the top and one for the bottom." I replied.

"Okay, Agent Dawson! We are going to need you down here in about 30 minutes."

"May I ask why?"

"We just...um...didn't feel like waiting that long. I already had a long day and I'm ready to hit the hay."

"Okay! I'm on my way."

I close my phone then to realize that I didn't even ask her what was her name. 'Stupid Me' I thought.

I grab my specialized Ally-Blades and my cilvilan outfit. I walk out of my hotel room and close door, then I walk out of the hotel building and start my way towards the Louvre.  
_  
__Austin's P.O.V._

Suddenly,I hear my phone ring. "Yes,Agent Riker."

"Hello!"

"Yes,Agent Moon?"

"That's me!"

"Okay,I have spotted a Brunete of some sort with a tracking device."

"Wait! You might have the Brunete that we are looking for."  
"Hey! Agent Riker caught the Brunete that we are looking for."

"Really!" Agent Dez shouts. "We should really get going. Where is she?"

"She is in Paris!" I say. "We have to go almost immediately."

"Right!" Agent Ross says. "Let's get going."

We pull up at the Airport. We rush inside and get on our plane for Paris. I am sitting next to Agent Dez. Agent Ross is next to Agent Calum.

The intercom speaker speaks. Now, fasten your seatbelts. We are on our way to Paris ,France.

_Reality- Ally's P.O.V. _

I made my way throughout the Louvre, stopping in front of the Mona Lisa. I had my H.I.S Device (Human Identification Scanner) I scanned the group of teenage girls in front of me. The screen showed up as.

Patricia De La Rosa

Laura Marano

Raini Rodriguez

I sighed with relief. I walked up to them. "A French Braid takes two"… I started but I was cut off by a curly haired girl.

"Yeah yeah yeah, we know it takes two scrunchies got any GOOD information for us we haven't got all day sunny" she snapped.

"Please excuse my friend, she woke up on the wrong side of the bed" said a long blonde haired girl. "Anyway I'm Agent Marano, that was Agent Rodriguez, and this is Agent De La Rosa." She said.

"Hey Girlfriend, long time no see (like 1 day) ready to get your spy on?" Said Agent De La Rosa.

"Sunny" I asked in shock.

We walked out together. We walked into a French Café, and a man followed us in. He had some sort of device in his hand and after staring at us every so often, he would quietly say something into it. I spread out a large map on the table. "okay, Agent Moon has been spotted here, here and here" I said taking a sharpie and circling three French Academies, he is sure to target this one next." I said circling The Main French HQ for the Academies of Female Spies. "They are having a huge press conference to discuss "The Project".

"So Agent Moon will most likely be there and try to get as much info as he can" finished Agent Marano.

"Exactly" and we have to get there first." I said.

"But there is another Academy he hasn't hit yet" said Agent Rodriguez. "The Espions Fille Academy up upper France." "And I heard the are getting some kind of secret shipment in a few days" she whispered. "Some kind of fancy French gun".

"He might stop there first," Agent Marano said.

"Then it's settled, we head to upper France in 3 hours" I said. We decided to go out for Coffee and that man followed us out. "Hey guys, I know this might be a bad time but I think we're being followed". We casually turned around and saw a man walking behind us.

I pulled out my chopper signal-er and spoke into it. "Hey Agent Reese, I need you to bring the chopper own to level please" I said.

We turned to an ally and we found a dead end.

The A.F.S. chopper came down. All the agents besides me climbed up the ladder. I ran towards the man launched a M.A.F.S glitter bomb into his face snatched the device that was in his hand and jump onto the ladder and into the chopper that flew away. I sat in my seat next to the other agents.

"look what I got." I held up the device. I turned it on. It had a voice rerecording and a profile on all of us. But then I looked closer and we didn't believe our own eyes.

**Agent Allison Dawson**

**Agent Raini Rodriguez **

**Agent Patricia De La Rosa **

**Agent Laura Marano**

…

**Agent Calum Worthy**

**Agent Ross Lynch**

**Agent Dezmond Parks**

**Agent Austin Moon**

This stalker dude had sealed his fate. And in its own time, the fate of all A.M.S. everywhere!

_Austin's P.O.V. _

Bleeeeep Bleeep Bleep wrung my tele-watch. "Hello Agent Moon here" I said.

"Austin, its Riker and I have good news and bad news" said the voice.

"Hang on Ill put you on speaker." I tapped the hour hand.

"Okay good news: The brunette I found is the one you are assigned to, and bad news, she has "The Device". You need to call agent Jones and have him bring down the chopper." "Riker out".

I dialed Agent Jones's number and within 5 minutes we were flying over Paris.

"Hey look" said Agent Dez "That cloud looks like a helicopter."

We all looked out Dez's window. I gasped."THAT'S NOT A CLOUD THAT'S A CHOPPER AND ITS HEADED RIGHT TOWARD US!

_**CRASH**_

We landed in the midst of another chopper. I pulled myself up and looked smack into the eyes of Agent Ally Dawson.

**Okay, here ya go. Chapter 3, enjoy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, everybody, We're back and we have another chapter for you**. **Okay everyone, here is chapter 4. **

Recently

Austin's P.O.V.

Bleeeeep Bleeep Bleep wrung my tele-watch. "Hello Agent Moon here" I said.

"Austin, its Riker and I have good news and bad news" said the voice.

"Hang on Ill put you on speaker." I tapped the hour hand.

"Okay good news: The brunette I found is the one you are assigned to, and bad news, she has "The Device". You need to call agent Jones and have him bring down the chopper." "Riker out".

I dialed Agent Jones's number and within 5 minutes we were flying over Paris.

"Hey look" said Agent Dez "That cloud looks like a helicopter."

We all looked out Dez's window. I gasped."THAT'S NOT A CLOUD THAT'S A CHOPPER AND ITS HEADED RIGHT TOWARD US!

CRASH

We landed in the midst of another chopper. I pulled myself up and looked smack into the eyes of Agent Ally Dawson.

Reality, Austin's P.O.V.  
Oh my gosh! She looks so beautiful. She has pretty Brunette hair and her eyes are so cute.-Wait! Snap out of it.

"So, you are the Agent that I was looking for." I said.

"I guess I am." She said and then whipped out two blades. "I call these Ally-Blades." She finished off with a pose.

"My oh my. You look so-I mean you're not going to get me so easily." I said.

"We'll see about that." And with that she lunched at me.

I was so busy into thinking that her blades ripped some of my clothes apart. "Oh you're a feisty one aren't you." She nodded and stroked again. But she was too slow and I knocked the blade out of her hand with my fist.

"They call this Sword of the Moon." I say while pulling out my blue highlighted sword. I charged at her, but before I knew it another agent attacked me.

Now it was one vs. two.

ALLY'S POV  
"Thanks Trish!" I tell her. Now we were confident that he was going to die.

"One vs. Two." He continued. "Don't you think that is unfair?"

"Not for a girl." I said. Then I noticed how cute he looked. He had his hair that flopped that right way and cute eyes-wait! Concentrate Allison.

He backed his way all the way to the back and then made a run for it.

AUSTIN'S POV  
I had to make a run for it, because I could have died. I kept running and running until I met the other agents in the forest. I guess this is what happens when something bad goes wrong.

"Agent Moon!" Agent Worthy said. "Who slashed you?"

"Oh...um." I say trying to think of something because I didn't want them to know that I was attacked by a girl. Or Agent Dawson for that matter. "It was nothing. When we crashed, I got stuck on...um...the tree."

"Okaaayyy." Agent Ross said. "Well when you're done lying, tell us the truth."

I sighed before answering. "Well Agent-" But before I could finish,the enemies appeared. It was four on four. We all splinted up and started running. I ran into the river. I had to hide.

I finally settled down and hid behind a bush,but before I knew it. I heard a voice. "Thought you could get away,huh. Agent Moon,now you're going to die."

I gulped and closed my eyes. There is nothing I could do. But wait! I swept my foot and she fell on the ground. I jumped on top of her,but then I recognized that we were In an awkward position. I jumped off and got my sword. I was about to push the sword down her stomach,but I couldn't.

She was just so beautiful and I was about to kill her.

ALLY'S POV  
I thought I had him,but I guess I was wrong. I gulped as he walked over to me with his sword,but suddenly he stopped.

But why? Why did he stop?

He put his sword back where it was supposed to be and then reached out for me with his hand. "What are you doing?" I say slowly.

"Look!" He said. "It wouldn't be any fun if I kill you now. I just like doing this mission. If I kill you,now the mission will be over. I don't want that."

What! Did he just say that he didn't want to kill me? He wants me live.

"Oh,thanks!" I said.

Then he said the most shocking thing ever. "It wouldn't be any fun to kill the most beautiful person ever." He put a folded slip of paper into my hand, and with that he walked off in the forest.

Wait! Did he just call me beautiful? "He just flirted with me?" I say to myself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, we're back. Sorry it took so long. Anyway here is chapter 5 hope you like it. **

Last Time on Oppisotes Attract:

ALLY'S POV  
"Thanks Agent La Rosa!" I tell her. Now we were confident that he was going to die.

"One vs. Two." Austin continued. "Don't you think that is unfair?"

"Not for a girl." I said. Then I noticed how cute he looked. He had his hair that flopped that right way and cute eyes-wait! Concentrate Allison.

He backed his way all the way to the back and then made a run for it.

AUSTIN'S POV  
I had to make a run for it,because I could have died. I kept running and running until I met the other agents in the forest. I guess this is what happens when something bad goes wrong.

It was four on four. We all splinted up and started running. I ran into the river. I had to hide.

I finally settled down and hid behind a bush,but before I knew it. I heard a voice. "Thought you could get away,huh. Agent Moon,now you're going to die."

I gulped and closed my eyes. There is nothing I could do. But wait! I swept my foot and she fell on the ground. I jumped on top of her,but then I recognized that we were In an awkward position. I jumped off and got my sword. I was about to push the sword down her stomach,but I couldn't.

She was just so beautiful and I was about to kill her.

ALLY'S POV  
I thought I had him,but I guess I was wrong. I gulped as he walked over to me with his sword,but suddenly he stopped.

But why? Why did he stop?

He put his sword back where it was supposed to be and then reached out for me with his hand. "What are you doing?" I say slowly.

"Look!" He said. "It wouldn't be any fun if I kill you now. I just like doing this mission. If I kill you,now the mission will be over. I don't want that."

What! Did he just say that he didn't want to kill me? He wants me live.

"Oh,thanks!" I said. Then he said the most shocking thing ever. "It wouldn't be any fun to kill the most beautiful person ever." And with that he walked off in the forest.

Wait! Did he just call me beautiful? "He just flirted with me?" I say to myself.

Reality  
ALLY'S POV  
Oh my gosh! He just called me cute. I just can't believe that he would just give up his opportunity to kill me. I shook off the feeling and stood up.

"It's probably best if I go the opposite way." I say to myself. I walk the other way into the forest.

While I'm walking,I get a call from Agent De la Rosa. "Hello?"

Agent Dawson/Agent De la Rosa  
"Oh,hey Agent Dawson."

"Hey Agent De la Rosa. What's up?"

"Oh,I was just seeing if you were alive."

"Yep I am."

"I can see that."

"Look,what is really the reason you called?"

"Okay,I have some bad news."

"Wait-give me the good news first."

"No! There isn't any good news."

"Okay,well spill!"

"Okay, M.A.F.S. has called us to a very important meeting."

"Yeah,okay. Once I get out of this forest,I can meet you guys."

"No,they only need me,Agent Radriuqes, and Agent Marano for this one."

"Oh."

"Don't feel bad. They said you have to stay and complete your own mission. They are going to send us on a mission."

"Well...congratulations!"

"Yeah,well we are boarding on a plane now."

"(Sigh) I guess this is see you later then. Even though,I just met you not to long ago."

"Hey Dawson,look on the bright side. You still get to kill that stupid morone. And you are in PARIS! The city of love."

"I guess so."

"Alright agent D.-Talk to you later!"

"Alright,you too." Phone call ended.

Like what am I supposed to be doing now. I'm lost in this stupid forest and its almost nighttime.

Can this day get any worse?

AUSTIN'S POV  
I called Dawson beautiful because she is. She is soooo beautiful. I just couldn't do it. I couldn't kill her. She was like important information that would change history one day. I couldn't kill her.

Suddenly,my phone rings interrupting my thoughts. "Hello?"

Agent Moon/Agent Parks  
"What's up,Moon?"

"Oh,I'm up to nothing."

"Really?"

"Yeah,I'm actually trying to find my way out of this forest."

"Well just use your A-kit."

"I can't. I lost it in the plane crash."

"Oh,okay."

"Well Anyways,why did you call me?"

"Oh,I got some bad news."

"And what this bad news might be?"

"Well M.A.M.S. just called us and assigned us to a different mission."

"Yes,Alright. Because I didn't want to kill the most beautiful girl ever."

"Wait-what did you just say?"

"I said...uh...Because I didn't want to kill the most beautiful bird in the world."

"What? That doesn't even make sen-"

"Just go on with the news."

"Oh,right! The other side is that you cannot go."

"What?!"

"Yep,they said that since you are already on a mission. They don't need you on this mission."

"Well,I guess that make sense."

"Yeah,well our plane leaves right now. I am on it."

"Okay,good luck buddy!"

"You too. And stay alive!"

"Okay,I will."

"Alright bye."

"Bye." The phone hangs up.

Why do I feel like I'm left out of everything? They just ** me off.

Anyways,what am I supposed to do now.

I hope this day can get any better.

ALLY'S POV  
I can't find my way around the forest and its nighttime. I can't keep warm or nothing. I don't have the proper equipment.

"Man,could this day get any worse?" I say to myself.

"Um..Dawson? Is that you?" I turn around slowly to see Agent Moon.

"Hey,what are you doing here?" I ask him.

He smiles. And that was the first time,that I've seen him smile. He had one of those contagious smiles. So,as on cue,I smiled back.

"That was the same question that I was going to ask you." He told me.

"Well,I asked you first." I told him,wanting an answer.

"I'm here because I got lost in the forest. I couldn't find my way out." He told me.

"Same here." I told him. He nodded slightly.

"So,I'll see you around." He tells me. I nod slowly.

The truth is that I didn't want him to leave. But if he had any clue,he would probably use that against me.

"You know,I could stay here if you like." He tells me. I feel my face heat up.

"You're not going to kill me are you?" I ask him. He laughed. "No,I will not."

I smile. "Well,I will have to earn your trust then." He nods in understandment.

"Do you know how to light a fire?" I ask him. He nods and takes something out of his pack.

Few minutes later  
We are sitting by the fire. I am cozy while looking at the fire swirling.

Maybe the feelings I had for Agent Moon was stupid.

AUSTIN'S POV  
I'm at a good range to look at Dawson. She is so perfect. She's very pretty.

I might have to change my ways,so she could trust me. When she does,I'll ask her to go out with me.

This could be my chance to finally walk around and not hide the fact that I have a girlfriend.

I got to get Agent Dawson. She is my everything.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, we are back and we have the next chapter. So enjoy. **

Last Time on OA  
ALLY'S POV  
I can't find my way around the forest and its nighttime. I can't keep warm or nothing. I don't have the proper equipment.

"Man,could this day get any worse?" I say to myself.

"Um..Dawson? Is that you?" I turn around slowly to see Agent Moon.

"Hey,what are you doing here?" I ask him.

He smiles. And that was the first time,that I've seen him smile. He had one of those contagious smiles. So,as on cue,I smiled back.

"That was the same question that I was going to ask you." He told me.

"Well,I asked you first." I told him,wanting an answer.

"I'm here because I got lost in the forest. I couldn't find my way out." He told me.

"Same here." I told him. He nodded slightly.

"So,I'll see you around." He tells me. I nod slowly.

The truth is that I didn't want him to leave. But if he had any clue,he would probably use that against me.

"You know,I could stay here if you like." He tells me. I feel my face heat up.

"You're not going to kill me are you?" I ask him. He laughed. "No,I will not."

I smile. "Well,I will have to earn your trust then." He nods in understandment.

"Do you know how to light a fire?" I ask him. He nods and takes something out of his pack.

Few minutes later  
We are sitting by the fire. I am cozy while looking at the fire swirling.

Maybe the feelings I had for Agent Moon was stupid.

AUSTIN'S POV  
I'm at a good range to look at Dawson. She is so perfect. She's very pretty.

I might have to change my ways,so she could trust me. When she does,I'll ask her to go out with me.

This could be my chance to finally walk around and not hide the fact that I have a girlfriend.

I got to get Agent Dawson. She is my everything.

Reality

Ally's POV

Agent Moon looked so brave putting sticks on the fire. I decided to make my move. "So, you gotta name" I asked. He nodded.

"Austin" he said sitting next to me. "Austin Moon". "What about you" he asked me.

"Ally, Ally Dawson". I said shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you" I said.

Austin smiled. "Yeah now that we're up close not trying to kill each other, it's really nice to meet someone as pretty as you" he said. I blushed. "So what do you like to do in your spare time" he asked.

"We'll, when Im not training , I like to babysit my little brother and sister, play panio, write songs, and sing" I said. "What about you".

"Well,I'm somewhat like you. When I'm not training,I love to play instruments,eat pancakes, and sleep really late but I have missions so that interferes. I heard that you write songs." I nod when he says that.

He smiles. "You're lucky. You can write songs and sing. I can't write songs for my life." I chuckle at his response.

"Yeah," I say. "I can write them but sometimes my stage freight messes with me." His smile turns to a frown. He turns his head towards me.

"Hey,it'll be alright." He say and wraps his arms around me. I feel a bit unsafe because we were just enemies this morning. "Some people have other fears that only allow them to be who they can be."

It kind of felt good to be in his warm embrace. "So,I might be good to tell you that I love pickles." His arms pulled off of me.

"I can't be near anyone that's the opposite of me. I like something sweet and you're sour." My face instantly grew sadder.

"Kidding!" He said and went back over to finish the fire. I smiled at him.

"So,do you have siblings?" I ask him and he shakes his head. "Really? I don't either!"

"Why do you love kids?" He ask me. I froze then my mouth flew open.

"You don't like kids?" I say in a questioning sentence. He shakes his head hesitantly. "But why?"

"Well," He started. "When I was about ten years old,I had a birthday party. I had so much fun until five and six years came to crash my party. They were messing up everything. Better yet,destroying it. I told my mom to put them out,but she said. 'They are just kids,honey.' From then on,I stopped liking kids. They are all annoying to me."

Oh,so that's why he is like that. "Okay-so to another question. Where are your parents?" He winces at the word 'parents'.

I took that as a sign. "It's okay. You don't have to say anything." He nods happily.

"Thanks." He says. "But one day,I'll make sure to tell you."

I nodded happily. "Well,I'm going to rest."

I lie down on the log-I'm sitting on. Unfortunately,it's cold so I start to shiver. Even the heat from the fire wasn't enough.

I guess Austin saw me,because the next thing he did was drape the cover around me. I felt so warm after that.

I look over to Austin and see him on his log. He got his eyes closed but he's shivering.

I sigh before sitting up. I walk over to him and snuggle up into him. "What are you doing?" He ask.

"I just wanted to share it and I don't want you getting sick." I told him. He smiled warmingly before snuggling in a little bit.

"Night,Agent Moon." I tell him. I can feel him frown.

"No,it's night Austin. And I say,night Ally." He says.

"Okay,okay. Night Austin!" I can feel his smile. "Night Alls."

I stiffened up. Why is he so suddenly calling me nicknames? I snuggle in more before falling into a deep dark sleep.

Austin's POV  
I woke up to the sound of my phone. I noticed that Ally was gone. I saw her foot prints. And a bear's foot prints. "Oh no" I grabbed my phone. "Agent Moon speaking"

"Austin it's me where are you " I heard Agent Worthy's voice. "You were supposed to report to the headquarters an hour ago" he said.

"Calum I'm kinda in a situation here" I said as Folowed bear tracks to Ally's sleeping bag .

"Kay bye call me when you are available" he said and the call ended. I saw slash marks in Ally's sleeping bag.

"Oh no" I grabbed my tranquilizer dart gun and followed the tracks to a den.

"Ally" I called "Ally are you there" I yelled.

"Austin" I heard a small feminine voice call my name "Austin help me". I grabbed my flash light and ran into the cave. Shown the light around and I saw the silhouette of a teenage girl huddling in a corner.

"Ally" I called coming closer.

"Austin help me please help " I heard her say her voice clouded with pain.

I ran to her. It was Ally alright but I was horrified at what I saw.

When I got there,I see the bear on top of her. He was trying claw her,but she was putting up a fight.

When I got a good glimpse,I see Ally bruised up. She had blood everywhere.

"Austin,help!" She yelled. I made no hesitation.

I tackled the bear to the ground and took out my sword. "You see this. This is called the Sword of the Moon and its going through you."

I aimed for the bear's stomach but it moved and the sword went through my hand.

I shrieked in pain. The bear got up and charged towards me but I dodged it.

It ran into the cave wall. I took my sword and stabbed it in the chest.

The bear died almost instantly. I look behind me,towards Ally.

"Oh my gosh,Ally are you ok?" I ran up to her and she started whimpering. "Ally,I'm so sorry. If I was awake,I would've done something. Gosh! Stupid me."

She looked up into my eyes. She shook her head while saying, "Austin it's not your fault. Don't go blaming it on yourself."

She started shifting so she could get comfortable,but every time-she winced in pain.

"Austin,promise me that you will get out of here alive." She told me. For the first in like five years,I had tears in my eyes.

She looked at me for an answer. "Ally,no! You can't-don't think like that."

She sighs sadly. "Austin,just get out safely. It was your mission to kill me and you got it. So be happy."

This is when the tears started falling. "I can't be happy. Seeing the girl that I love die." She look at me in shock.

ALLY'S POV  
"Austin just get out safety. It was your mission to kill me and you got it. So be happy." I told him.

This is when the tears started falling. "I can't be happy. Seeing the girl that I love die." My mouth flew open in shock.

"Yes,I said it!" He told me. "For the first time in like three years,I found love. I never thought I would find the perfect girl until I met you. You are so beautiful and I would do anything for you. I would DIE for you. When I seen you,I couldn't kill you. I had to make sure that you were alive. And you won't die. So,I'm going to need you to give it your best and stay alive."

I rubbed his cheek before pulling his head down and into a soft kiss.

The kiss wasn't just a kiss. It was sweet and passionate.

When we were done,he let his eyes roam around. He stopped at me. "And since I know that you love me,I won't let you die."

And with that,he picked me up and swiftly carried me back to the area that we were at.

Once we get there,he sits me down and takes something out of his bag.

My eyes are starting to get heavy. My eyes could hardly stay open. I notice that Austin looked over at me. He runs to me.

"Ally...Ally,stay with me." He raises my head.

"Austin,I love...you." I tell him before darkness takes me away.

Before it did,I could hear Austin. "Ally! Ally! Ally! Nooooo!"

Ally's POV

I woke up in a white room. A hospital room. I sat up but winced in pain. Only one thing came to my mind. Where was Austin. Where was my mother, and my sister and brother, where were the other AFS agents, and where was I. For the fort time I had no clue where I was. I sat up and looked around. My bag. My ID! Nobody could know I was a spy.

Then I noticed a person sitting next to me. I turned around trying not to hit my pain center. "Austin" I murmured. The person's eyes shot open.

"Ally" he exclaimed and gave me a hug.

"Austin I love you and I can't thank you enough for helping me and-" he shut me up with a kiss.

"Don't mention it Alls hey, when you get out of here do you, maybe wanna go out some time" he asked.

My eyes lit up. "Yes" I squealed. I reached up to kiss him but then I stoped. "What about our jobs" I asked.

Austin's face fell. "Oh yeah I forgot" he said.

"Well,we could always secret date." I tell him. His face lights up.

"Yeah-that shouldn't be to bad." He states. "I hope?"

"What do you mean 'I hope'?" I ask him.

"Ally," He says in the most calmest voice. "If we get caught,we could get fired from our jobs. Better yet,they'll kill us on the spot."

I nod taking in the information. "Don't worry. We'll find out something to do." He smiles.

Then I realized that I was in the hospital. "Austin,do they know that I'm a spy? I could get into serious trouble."

He shakes his head. "Naw,I actually carried your bag with me the whole time."

I just nod my head. "Well,did the doctor say how long I'm supposed to be in here?" He just shook his head.

"What?" I whispered-yelled. "This is insane."

Suddenly,the door opens. A doctor walks in and shakes Austin's hand then comes to me. "Ms. Moon,how are you?"

I froze at "Ms. Moon". I looked back up at the doctor. I smiled sheepishly. "I'm better than I was feelin before."

"Good," the doctor continued. "I am planning on releasing you next week. Those bear strikes could have killed you. You were out for like two days-you were in a coma."

I nod slightly. I didn't know that I was out for two days. The thing that was really bothering me,was that I have to be here for a week. I can't do that.

The doctor tell us "have a nice day." And leaves. Austin comes slowly back over to me.

I waited until he was closer to me to smack his head.

"Austin!" I said, "Why did you say that my last name was Moon. And why didn't you tell me that I was out for two days straight?"

He took a deep breath before explaining. "I had to keep your identy hidden and on the bright side. It might be true that you will be a Moon." I hit his chest playfully. "Anyways,It didn't cross my mind to tell you that you were out."

I cut him off with a sweet and lust-fill kiss. He didn't back away. He just wrapped his arms around my body to pull me closer.

Our kiss got cut short when I winced in pain. He said, "Sorry." He put me back down on the hospital bed.

Suddenly he gets a call. "Hello?"

"Calum,what happened?"

"Why didn't you wait for me?"

"Wait-so you're in the United States."

"What are you doing there?"

"What!" He practically screams.

"Okay,don't panic...gosh! This isn't easy."

"You know that I'm still in Paris."

"Yeah...It would take me about two weeks to get down there. I'm still on my mission."

"Alright you too." He puts the phone in his pocket.

"Sorry Alls!" He says. "It was work."

I chuckle. "What was so important anyway?"

AUSTIN'S POV

**Flashback**  
"Hey Austin! You need to get here ASAP!"

"Calum,what happened?"

"We had to go on with the mission."

"Why didn't you wait for me?"

"We got am urgent emergency from the government. M.A.M.S. sended us."

"Wait-so you're in the United States."

"Yep!"

"What are you doing there?"

"I told you that part! And we just found out that that the US citizens are in trouble. They are fighting for their lives. Some terriost and and bombed New York,California,Colorado,Tennessee, and Miami."

"What!" He practically screams.

"I know!"

"Okay,don't panic...gosh! This isn't easy."

"I'm not. We need your help."

"You know that I'm still in Paris."

"You are? Well find a way to get here. Your family and everybody else is in danger."

"Yeah...It would take me about two weeks to get down there. I'm still on my mission."

"Yeah,but they said that they need everyone urgent. They said that we are going to pair up with some other agents. They won't give us the agency name but they said that they can kick butt! Anyways,I got to go. Bye and be safe."

"Alright you too." I put my phone in my pocket.

**End of Flashback**

"Oh my gosh! I got my family there." She said panicking.

I reassured her. "Ally calm down. It is okay. The agency got this. Plus,they are partnered up with another agency. So,it would go good."

She takes a deep breath then yawns. "I'm so tired."

"I can see that." I say while laughing. She grabs my hand.

"Stay with me." She said. I smile at her quickness.

"I wasn't planning to.' I told her and she pulled me into the bed with her. She snuggles up in my chest and the doctor walks in.

He looked at us and then mouthed. 'Goodnight'. I nodded to him and he cut off the light.

I am then off to a great and sweet dream.

Okay here you go. R&R. Until later, peace out :-)


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody, we have the next chapter of Opposites Attract. I hope you like it. **

Last Time on OA

**AUSTIN'S POV**

_Flashback_  
"Hey Austin! You need to get here ASAP!"

"Calum,what happened?"

"We had to go on with the mission."

"Why didn't you wait for me?"

"We got am urgent emergency from the government. M.A.M.S. sended us."

"Wait-so you're in the United States."

"Yep!"

"What are you doing there?"

"I told you that part! And we just found out that that the US citizens are in trouble. They are fighting for their lives. Some terriost and and bombed New York,California,Colorado,Tennessee, and Florida."

"What!" He practically screams.

"I know"

"Okay,don't panic...gosh! This isn't easy."

"I'm not. We need your help."

"You know that I'm still in Paris."

"You are? Well find a way to get here. Your family and everybody else is in danger."

"Yeah...It would take me about two weeks to get down there. I'm still on my mission."

"Yeah,but they said that they need everyone urgent. They said that we are going to pair up with some other agents. They won't give us the agency name but they said that they can kick butt! Anyways,I got to go. Bye and be safe."

"Alright you too." I put my phone in my pocket.

"Oh my gosh! I got my family there." She said panicking.

I reassured her. "Ally calm down. It is okay. The agency got this. Plus,they are partnered up with another agency. So,it would go good."

She takes a deep breath then yawns. "I'm so tired."

"I can see that." I say while laughing. She grabs my hand.

"Stay with me." She said. I smile at her quickness.

"I wasn't planning on going." I told her and she pulled me into the bed with her. She snuggles up in my chest and the doctor walks in.

He looked at us and then mouthed. 'Goodnight'. I nodded to him and he cut off the light.

I am then off to a great and sweet dream.

_**Reality**_-**ALLY'S POV**  
I wake up. I'm not fully awake but I can still hear. I could hear breathing in my neck. I can feel someone cuddled in with me.

And that's the only person I thought of. AUSTIN

I finally open my eyes and observe the room. Hospital room nothing new.

I sigh and shift my head to Austin's chest. He stirs a little bit but doesn't fully awaken.

Suddenly,the door opens. The doctor comes in. "Is everything okay,Ms. Moon?"

I nod my head and he left. Out of nowhere,I could hear my phone ringing. I searched for my bag and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Yes,Agent Dawson-we have an emergency right now."

"You may go ahead."

"Well,the United States is going into a war. Terriost has bombed Tennessee,California,Florida,Colorado, and New York."

"That's crazy!"

"I know. But we need your help so forget about that mission about agent Moon and come down here to your home."

"I wish I could-"

"No! You are coming down here and that's an order!"

"What! You don't control me. Plus,I quit. I don't like killing people anyway. I have finally found my Prince Charming and you want me to kill him. Are you serious!?"

"Wait! Agent Dawson-"

"It's Ally Dawson not Agent Dawson."

"Ally Dawson,are you saying-"

"That I fell in love with the person that I was supposed to kill. The answer is yes!"

"Dawson it's Agent or Death. Your choice!"

"Um...um...um...I...um-"

"I thought so. Agent I'll talk to you about your love sequence later but now we have a country to save."

"Yeah but-"

"GOODBYE, Agent Dawson." She hung up.

Can this day get any worse?

I felt Austin shift under me. I moved a little so I could get comfortable. "Dawson?"

"Yes,Moon." I smirked.

"You know-If we were ever to get married. Your name'll be Moon too"  
he tells me.

"Go back to sleep." I tell him. "You need it anyways." He sighs and within seconds,I could hear slight snores.

I sighed. How was I going to tell Austin. I drifted off to sleep feeling hollow.

***Ally's dream***  
Austin's POV  
_  
I had just finished my date with Ally. We wore disguises and everything went perfectly. But something was bothering her. I could tell. She was frowning. But I would turn that frown upside down. Tonight I was going to ask her to Marry me!_

We drove to our favorite spot in Miami. The pond.

"It's so pretty here with a full moon" she said smiling at me.

"Not as pretty as you" I said. She blushed.

I got off the bench and told her to close her eyes. I pulled out the ring got down on one knee. "Open". 

_She gasped._

"Ally I know this is crazy but I love you and I would do anything for you"  
I said. "Will you marry me" I asked her. Her frown returned and he started crying.

"Austin Im so so sorry, I I can't I jut can't" I swear I felt my heart break into a million peices. She pulled out something from behind her back. The Ally Blades!

_"Ally wh- what are you doing" I asked my eyes widening in sadness and fear._

"Austin, Im sorry it was the only way" she sobbed.

"Ally NO" I cried as she threw the blades at me. 

*******end of dream***  
**  
Austin's POV**

I woke up and saw that Ally was still asleep. I smiled. "Sweet dreams angle" I whisper kissing her forehead I left to go get lunch. I got a call.

"Hello" I said

"Austin it's me" said Dez

"Dez what's up"I said

"Oh not much really just checking to see if you completed the mission" he said.

"Yeah about that" I started

"She didn't kill you first did she" Dez

"Am I talking to a ghost" he asked.

"No Dez I'm not a ghost and I'm not finishing the job because I quit" I said. "I fell I'm love with Ally"

There was silence on the other side. "Austin you know the rule" he said

"I know that's why I quit" I said

"Austin when you became a spy you were sworn to secrecy."

"I know but" I started

"No buts it's either death for both if you or tell her good bye"

I hung up in anger. This was not good.

**Okay guys, here is chapter 7. R&R and we'll update soon :-) Peace out**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey its us, and we are back with the next chapter. *random applause* Thank you thank you very much**

_** Last time on Opposites Attract**__  
_  
_Austin's POV_

I woke up and saw that Ally was still asleep. I smiled. "Sweet dreams angle" I whisper kissing her forehead I left to go get lunch. I got a call.

"Hello" I said

"Austin it's me" said Dez

"Dez what's up"I said

"Oh not much really just checking to see if you completed the mission" he said.

"Yeah about that" I started

"She didn't kill you first did she" Dez

"Am I talking to a ghost" he asked.

"No Dez I'm not a ghost and I'm not finishing the job because I quit" I said. "I fell I'm love with Ally"

There was silence on the other side. "Austin you know the rule" he said

"I know that's why I quit" I said

"Austin when you became a spy you were sworn to secrecy."

"I know but" I started

"No buts it's either death for both if you or tell her good bye"

I hung up in anger. This was not good.

_** Reality**_  
_Ally's POV_

I can't believe she said that I had to choose death or I had to work for their company.

Hold on,where's Austin? "I'm right here sweetheart."

I turn to look at the doorway to see my prince,standing there with his smile. "I must have said that out loud."

He shakes his head. "Nope,I already knew what you were thinking."

I blushed at his comment. He knows me well. He comes and sits right beside me. "I..Ally,I just got a call from Calum saying-"

"That if you don't want to be an agent then you have to die. So in other words,you can't be with me." I cut him off. He sighed.

"Ally,I love you and you know that." The tension got quiet. It was a sweet moment of silence.

"So,Austin I think we should-" He cuts me off.

"No! Don't say those last two words. No! That's not going to happen." He tells me. "We can figure out something but what?"

I shrugged. "Hey,we'll just think about it later." Yeah,that was a good idea because I don't what we are going to do".

Later that day  
Trish's POV

I just got off the phone. I felt awful. I probably broke her heart. Poor agent Dawson. But I had to be strong. We were meeting the agency we were working with any minute now. There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it" I said glumly. I opened the door. There stood a man and 3 teenage boys. I recognizes them at once. They were the men from the plane crash! I had my spy knife in the back pocket of my skirt. "Can we help you" I asked coldly

The man spoke up and held out a paper. "Are you Agent Patricia De La Rosa" he said. I nodded hitting a button on my spy watch signaling the girls. They came up behind me. "I am Agent Donald Regan Head Spy of the NHQMS (National Head Quarters of National Spies) I have spoken with the head spies of the NHQFS and we have worked out a truce to stop the bombers. I nodded again taking in the information. But we can't start until we find the missing agents."

"MISSING AGENTS" me Laura and Raini shouted

"Yeah Agent Moon and Agent Dawson" said the red head kid.

"But I talked to Agent Dawson this morning" she said that she was in the hospital and that she quit." I said, I felt a lump in my throat.

"She quit because she said that she was in love with Agent moon" I explained.

"I explained the consiquensis to her and she hung up on me" I said.

"Yeah the same thing happened except Austin was in love with Ally" the red head said.

"Well what are we going to do" asked Laura.

"We have to find them first" we will split into pairs and find them. Said Agent Regan.

I didn't tell them where Ally said she was. I felt so bad, ruining Ally's day it was tearing me apart so left it my secret I would pretend I didn't know to protect my friend's heart.

"Okay we can split up now we have 3 2 person spy-copters out side and we have a globe to search" said Agent Regan. "Agent De La Rosa and Agent Parks in copter 1, Agent Lynch and Agent Marano copter 2, and then Agent Rodregius and Agent Worthy copter 3." He said.

"How will we know if we are near them" asked Raini.

"There are radars in the copters" explained Agent Regan "now GO there isn't much time" we all ran out to the copters and took to the skies.

**Okay here you go. The next chapter will be up soon, Bye**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey we are back and we have the next chaptre. So enjoy. **

The man spoke up and held out a paper. "Are you Agent Patricia De La Rosa" he said. I nodded hitting a button on my spy watch signaling the girls. They came up behind me. "I am Agent Donald Regan Head Spy of the NHQMS (National Head Quarters of National Spies) I have spoken with the head spies of the NHQFS and we have worked out a truce to stop the bombers. I nodded again taking in the information. But we can't start until we find the missing agents."

"MISSING AGENTS" me Laura and Raini shouted

"Yeah Agent Moon and Agent Dawson" said the red head kid.

"But I talked to Agent Dawson this morning" she said that she was in the hospital and that she quit." I said, I felt a lump in my throat.

"She quit because she said that she was in love with Agent moon" I explained.

"I explained the consiquensis to her and she hung up on me" I said.

"Yeah the same thing happened except Austin was in love with Ally" the red head said.

"Well what are we going to do" asked Laura.

"We have to find them first" we will split into pairs and find them. Said Agent Regan.

I didn't tell them where Ally said she was. I felt so bad, ruining Ally's day it was tearing me apart so left it my secret I would pretend I didn't know to protect my friend's heart.

"Okay we can split up now we have 3 2 person spy-copters out side and we have a globe to search" said Agent Regan. "Agent De La Rosa and Agent Parks in copter 1, Agent Lynch and Agent Marano copter 2, and then Agent Rodregius and Agent Worthy copter 3." He said.

"How will we know if we are near them" asked Raini.

"There are radars in the copters" explained Agent Regan "now GO there isn't much time" we all ran out to the copters and took to the skies.

** Reality**

_Ally's POV_  
"Austin,we have to leave." I tell him. He instantly took the hint because he picked me up bride style.

I smile at him and he did too. "I know,I know. I'm a nice guy."

"Okay,we have to get going." I tell him. "I just got off of the phone with one of my agents and she was dissapointed. Saying life or death. So,I believe she's on her way."

He nods and we jump out of the window. It was a good thing that we were on the first floor. Then Austin makes a run for it with me of course.

"Austin,do you think that they would kill us?" He stops and looks down at me.

"At least if we die,we know that we died together and we died knowing the person we loved the most." I sigh and nod.

He continues.

We came up to a cave but it was a cave that still aloud us to have some sort of sunlight. "Ally, it looks like we will be here tonight."

He still has me in his hands and he walks slowly. The cave appears to be quiet so he lays me down.

He lays down next to me. "Sweet dreams,Ally-cat." He wraps his arms around me. "Goodnight Austie." And I snuggle into him.

In a matter of seconds,we are asleep.

_TRISH'S POV_  
I followed the radar and I Landed the copter in front of a cave. Dez and I walked in.

"Careful Trish you don't know what could be in here Ill go first." said Dez. I smiled and walked behind Dez. As we got closer we saw a figure it was big.

"Dez, its a bear" I squealed in fright. Dez pulled out a bow and arrow and drew. We walked closer. I gasped. It wasn't a bear. It was Ally and Austin snuggled up together asleep. We saw the other 2 copters land and we ran out them. "Okay they are in there Calum you come with me. We are going to lift them up and drag them out." We all walked into the cave. We went back to them and lifted them up. We walked back tothe copters but Austin started to stir.  
_  
Austin's POV  
_I open my eyes to see that someone was carrying me. "Ahhhhhhhh! Get off of me." The person that was holding me dropped me and I hopped back up.

Everyone look at me akward. "What?" One of the girl agents scream and point and I see all kinds of animals on the copters. "So we're stuck here."

They nod. Then I remembered,I had my e-press. An (e-press) is a remote type technology that if you press it,it could send out help towards your way. They have a radar so they can always track you.

I take it out. "Woah,what is that?" One of the girl agents asked. I turned to that agent.

"It's an e-press." I tell them and they just nod. I press it and it starts making this sound. I smile a little knowing that we would be okay.

When I'm done,I put it in my pocket and look up. Everybody is smiling but Agent Calum.

I knew this wasn't going to get good. We already had an argument over the phone about agent or death and I'm not up for it right now.

"Um...I'm going back to the cave." I said and walked back.

_TRISH'S POV _

I sat down on a rock. What was wrong with me? I thought. In my head I saw 2 mini me's an cupid and a devil.

**Cupid Trish: You know you love him so go for it**

_Devil Trish: No No being a good spy is more important then dumb true love_

**Cupid Trish: No dont listen to her. You two belong together. Its destined to be. **

_Devil Trish: Remember the penalty of true love is death Agent Dawson will learn that the hard way._

Human Trish: NO!

The mini me's vaporized and I gasped as I realized that Cupid me was right. I Agent Patricia De La Rosa was in love with Dez!

_Austin's POV_

I hear footsteps and I look up and see a figure appear in front of me. I sighed.

"I know it's you Calum just kill me already."

He sighed and sat down.

"I'm not going to kill you buddy because you love someone. It's just I don't want any of the agent leaders to look at all of us like we're just some kind of love triangle" he said looking down.

I gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Um...me and Agent Raini have been secretly dating."

**Ohhh forbiden love, so romantic :-) R&R and we'll post soon. Bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Last Time on Oppisites Attract_

_**Austin's POV**_

I hear footsteps and I look up and see a figure appear in front of me. I sighed.

"I know it's you Calum just kill me already."

He sighed and sat down.

"I'm not going to kill you buddy because you love someone. It's just I don't want any of the agent leaders to look at all of us like we're just some kind of love triangle" he said looking down.

I gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Um...me and Agent Raini have been secretly dating."

_Reality_

_**Austin's POV**_

"What!" I shouted as I stood up. Agent Calum nodded his head.

"Oh my gosh! So,you tried to break me and Ally up." I scold at him. "But you two can date. That's totally unfair."

Now it was his time to stand up. He put a hand on my shoulder but I jerked it away. "You know what? Don't touch me,talk to me, or even look at me because you are a liar and sneaky son of a-" He cuts me off by putting a hand on my mouth.

"Don't say it." He keeps it on there until I sigh and calm down. "Okay,yes...I'm a bad friend. I should have told you but I was just all caught up in trying to make sure that you two wouldn't get into trouble. Sorry for trying to be a good friend." And with that,he walks away.

Man,I feel like such an (a-word).

_** Ally's POV**_  
I woke up to several noises. One sounded like a scream,the other sounded like a roar and the last one sounding like feet that was running.

I open my eyes to see that someone was carrying me and we were running somewhere.

In about ten seconds,we had stopped running. "Um...why are we in a...CAVE!" I remember that this cave was the one that me and Austin was asleep in.

"Um...Austin,where's Calum?" Austin explained to us everything and Agent Trish collapsed to the ground.

I run to her. "Trish what's wrong?" She looks up to me and say the words that I never thought she would say.

"Ally...I'm in LOVE."

"Wha- Trish that's awesome who's the lucky guy" I asked.

She looked up at me with tears eyes. "Dez" she whispers.

"Who" I asked leaning next to her.

She shook her head.

"Trish it's okay you can tell me" I said soothingly.

"I'm in love... with Dez" she said a fresh flood of tears leak from her face.

_**Austin's POV**_  
I had to find Calum and apologize! He knew my secret and he had kept it. He had gone beyond jut keeping a secret, if they found out that every body was dating the other one we would all be killed.

But when I found him. He was talking to the head spy.

**Okay everyone sorry for such a short chapter, but R5Aussly and I have an announce ment to make. **

**In result of my (EmilyAnaya19) going on a week **

**long vacation to georgia, We are mputting Opposites **

**attract and Ryan's Revenge will be on hold for a little bit. **

**Sorry for the dissapointment**

**:-( , bye**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay so hey guys! You all are awesome and thank you for you're patience.**

**The next will be up soon...so don't worry. Also, check out this story on September 7th for a very special Fairytale Day!**

-Go to R5Auslly's page(profile) to find out the deatails.

_**Last Time on Oppisites Attract**_

_Austin's POV_

"What!" I shouted as I stood up. Agent Calum nodded his head.

"Oh my gosh! So,you tried to break me and Ally up." I scold at him. "But you two can date. That's totally unfair."

Now it was his time to stand up. He put a hand on my shoulder but I jerked it away. "You know what? Don't touch me,talk to me, or even look at me because you are a liar and sneaky son of a-" He cuts me off by putting a hand on my mouth.

"Don't say it." He keeps it on there until I sigh and calm down. "Okay,yes...I'm a bad friend. I should have told you but I was just all caught up in trying to make sure that you two wouldn't get into trouble. Sorry for trying to be a good friend." And with that,he walks away.

Man,I feel like such an (a-word).

Ally's POV  
I woke up to several noises. One sounded like a scream,the other sounded like a roar and the last one sounding like feet that was running.

I open my eyes to see that someone was carrying me and we were running somewhere.

In about ten seconds,we had stopped running. "Um...why are we in a...CAVE!" I remember that this cave was the one that me and Austin was asleep in.

"Um...Austin,where's Calum?" Austin explained to us everything and Agent Trish collapsed to the ground.

I run to her. "Trish what's wrong?" She looks up to me and say the words that I never thought she would say.

"Ally...I'm in LOVE."

"Wha- Trish that's awesome who's the lucky guy" I asked.

She looked up at me with tears eyes. "Dez" she whispers.

"Who" I asked leaning next to her.

_She shook her head._

"Trish it's okay you can tell me" I said soothingly.

"I'm in love... with Dez" she said a fresh flood of tears leak from her face.

Austin's POV  
I had to find Calum and apologize! He knew my secret and he had kept it. He had gone beyond just keeping a secret, if they found out that every body was dating the other one we would all be killed.

But when I found him. He was talking to the head spy.  
  
_**Reality**_

Oh No! He can't talk to them. I got to think of something and fast.

_Calum's POV (First and probably the ONLY time)_

I am currently on the phone with head spy. "Oh and yeah."

"Okay...so since you are responsible for finding Austin, what has happened since you've been there?"

"Oh nothing." I said.

"Really,because it sounds like you're hiding something that's probably worth finding out." He said suspiciously.

"Um...no I'm not." I protested.

"Agent Calum,where are you guys?"

"Oh we're here in a lost forest."

"Do you guys have your trackers on?"

"Um...that's the problem. Our tracker somehow doesn't work. Oh and those monkeys are really handsy when it comes to-"

"Calum!"

"Oh right...sorry."

"I'm going to ask you again. Are you not telling me something?"

"No...pssssh...no."

"Yes you are. Agent Calum,it's an order to tell us what's the problem out there."

"No!"

"Why isn't it?"

"Because you can't do anything to us. If we want to be in love then we can. It isn't fair to go by these stupid rules." I swiftly put my hand over my mouth.

"What!" And with that the phone hanged up.

"Nice going." I turned around to see Austin standing there with his arms folded across his chest. "So how are we going to explain this to everyone else?"

Oh no! "Um...we can...well we could...ugh,I don't know!" I exclaim. "Okay! I know that I'm kind of like the leader here,but please cut me some slack! It's just...too much pressure,geez!" And with that...I walk off.

_Austin's POV_

Okay that was wierd. "Ugh...how are we going to escape these master minds?"

_Trish's POV_

"Dez!" I call out. He turned around just in time for me to catch his lips. Once we pulled away, we were interuppted by a gasp. I look to find Agent Raini surprised, but it looked more like she was happy.

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed. "You two are dating?" I nod. She started jumping up and down crazy. "Well...thats great because Calum and I are dating aswell. So...AWESOME!"

I started jumping up and down aswell. "Oh my gosh! It's so great. We are one freaky agency team. Well...two different types but can share the same love for someone." Raini nodded.

"But lets not tell anyone." Dez said from behind me. I turned to him and smiled while nodding.

I gave him one last peck then turned to Raini. "So...tell me-" I was suddenly interuppted by the shuffling of leaves on the ground. I look over to where the sound was coming from. "Calum!"

He looked over to me and just shook his head then kept walking in his direction. I looked to Raini. "I'll go see what's up with him." She said and followed after Dez.

_Ally's POV_  
"Laura...have you heard about Trish?" I ask her. She nodded. "(sigh) I can't believe all this crazy love drama. It's kind of stupid to me."

"What!" Laura exclaimed well Agent Laura. "So, you're saying that you don't want to be in love with Austin?!" I stand up and shake my head.

"No, I want to be with him." I continued. "It's just...just-"

She cut me off. "Just what!"

"I don't know what th agency are going to say about this." I truly and fully admit.

She walked up to me and engulfed me into a hug. "Don't worry...it'll be alright." I smile at her touch. We suddenly heard teo snickers from behind us.

We turned around to see Ross and Austin. They laughed at us but came into the hug. "You know...you two look just alike." Laura stated.

I nodded. They looked at each other up and down then shrugged. I smiled at Austin and he smiled at me. But, it suddenly faded. "Austin...what's wrong?"

He sighed. "Calum kind of told them that we were all dating one another so...I guess they're trying to track us down right now." Laura, Ross, and I gasped. Austin just nodded his head. "Well...it's getting late...lets get going to the cave."

_Raini's POV (First and probably the LAST time)_

I followed Calum into a body of water. It seemed like he need quietness. That's what I do when I go near the ocean. "Babe?" I snap out of my thoughts and just registered that Calum was looking straight at me.

"Hey." I said sheepishly as I made my way to sit next to him. "You okay?"

He smiled. "As long as you're here, yeah." I smiled wider then engulfed him in a hug.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" We pulled away when we heard a scream.

_Austin's POV_

I was cuddling up with Ally. We were all in the cave with the exception of Raini and Calum. "Austin?" I hear Ally's voice.

"Yeah?"

"Are you running you hand up my leg?" She asked. I looked at her confused.

"Um...no." I said and suddenly she froze and looked under the blanket.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed when she saw a...SNAKE!

I grabed it and threw it on the floor grabing a rock and a crushed it.

"AHHH Austin theres another one" exclaimed Laura

I grabbed another rock and ran over to Ross and Laura. Just as I killed it another one slithered over.

"EVERYONE GET OUT"I screeched. We all ran out side and we heard a _whhiirr whhiir whhiirr _ound coming from the sky.

We saw Raini and Calum running towards us. We looked up as we saw 4 helicopters land. Even though it was dark, we could see the writting on the helicopters. M.A. S. H. Q. And F. A. S. H. Q.

**Okay guys, thats chapter 11. Sorry for the long wait, thank you for your patience again . R&R and we will see you next chapter. Bye guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys we're back! And this update is a part of Fairy Tale Week (Courtesy of R5Aussly and I-LOVE-BOOKS-AUSSLY) So enjoy. **

_**Previously on Opposites Attract. **_

_Ally's POV_  
_"Laura...have you heard about Trish?" I ask her. She nodded. "(sigh) I can't believe all this crazy love drama. It's kind of stupid to me."_

_"What!" Laura exclaimed well Agent Laura. "So, you're saying that you don't want to be in love with Austin?!" I stand up and shake my head._

_"No, I want to be with him." I continued. "It's just...just-"_

_She cut me off. "Just what!"_

_"I don't know what th agency are going to say about this." I truly and fully admit. _

_She walked up to me and engulfed me into a hug. "Don't worry...it'll be alright." I smile at her touch. We suddenly heard the snickers from behind us. _

_We turned around to see Ross and Austin. They laughed at us but came into the hug. "You know...you two look just alike." Laura stated._

_I nodded. They looked at each other up and down then shrugged. I smiled at Austin and he smiled at me. But, it suddenly faded. "Austin...what's wrong?"_

_He sighed. "Calum kind of told them that we were all dating one another so...I guess they're trying to track us down right now." Laura, Ross, and I gasped. Austin just nodded his head. "Well...it's getting late...lets get going to the cave."_

_Raini's POV (First and probably the LAST time)_

_I followed Calum into a body of water. It seemed like he need quietness. That's what I do when I go near the ocean. "Babe?" I snap out of my thoughts and just registered that Calum was looking straight at me._

_"Hey." I said sheepishly as I made my way to sit next to him. "You okay?"_

_He smiled. "As long as you're here, yeah." I smiled wider then engulfed him in a hug._

_"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" We pulled away when we heard a scream._

_Austin's POV_

_I was cuddling up with Ally. We were all in the cave with the exception of Raini and Calum. "Austin?" I hear Ally's voice._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Are you running you hand up my leg?" She asked. I looked at her confused._

_"Um...no." I said and suddenly she froze and looked under the blanket._

_"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed when she saw a...SNAKE!_

_I grabed it and threw it on the floor grabing a rock and a crushed it. _

_"AHHH Austin theres another one" exclaimed Laura _

_I grabbed another rock and ran over to Ross and Laura. Just as I killed it another one slithered over. _

_"EVERYONE GET OUT" I screeched. We all ran out side and we heard a whhiirr whhiir whhiirr ound coming from the sky. _

_We saw Raini and Calum running towards us. We looked up as we saw 4 helicopters land. Even though it was dark, we could see the writting on the helicopters. M.A. S. H. Q. And F. A. S. H. Q. _

_**Reality**_

_Ally's POV_  
I conferted Trish. "It's going to be okay Trish you'll be okay"  
I whispered. Then I saw Austin and Des run up behind us.

"We'll well well look what we have here" we spun around there was a guy. He had a scar on his face. "Boys I found our spies" he said.

"Austin, I think we found our bombers" I whimpered. Austin and Dez pushed us behind them.

"Run" Dez whispered to Trish an me. "Go get the others and get the head spies".

I was rooted to the spot. I couldn't run, move or breathe. The last thing I remember before blacking out with a pain in my head is Austun's lips on mine.

***The Dream***

_I woke up. I looked around. Okay this was new. My hair was blue, I was living in a... now way. Not possible. A flower? Then I noticed I had wings. Blue sparkling wings! I flew. This is fun. I looked out side my window. I saw flower houses and flying creatures. Then everything started coming back! It was the pixie village from the story my mom told me, Anabeth, and my brother when we were little. _

_I flew out of my flower home. I flew right into a male pixie. Austin! _

_He flew over and helped me up. "Hi Im Austinosa and you are... georgous! _

_I blushed. "I'm Allysinia". "I don't believe we've met before." _

_He nods but then I'm pushed. I fall to the ground with a very bad head pain. "Ahhhh!" I scream in pain. Austinosa knelt down beside me and put my head on his lap._

_"Hey...it's going to be okay." He said in a soothing voice. "Help is on the way so please hang in there."_

_I nodded but suddenly felt my eyes closing a little. "I-I can't hold on...my eyes are beginning to close." I said._

_He looked down at me with a smile. "Then sleep." He softly said._

_I shook my head. "No...that means that I won't wake up and then I can't see you anymore." I said._

_He laughed. "I only seen you for like 1 minute and you're already cursing on me." He said._

_Just then, I saw a little flash of blond hair come through his green and yellow hat that he was wearing. I gasped. "Austin...that's-" _

_I couldn't get the sentence because I blacked out._

***Out of Dream***

_Ally's POV_

I opened my eyes to see a concerned Austin.

Not only that...he was holding me bridal style running with me.

"Austin...you can put me down." I said. He looked down at me then behind him. I looked behind him too. I seen the official running behind us. Raini and Calum were also behind us running from the officials. I looked ahead to see Dez and Trish running and Ross and Laura running.

Austin sighed before he quickly sat me down. I could hear helicopters landing.

I grabbed Austin's hand as the copters landed. More officials stepped out of the copters and ran toward us.

They eventually trapped us in.

"Nice going Callum" muttered-yelled Ross.

The female head spy walked toward us and looked us up and down her nose turned up in a snotty sort of way.

"Austin Im scared" I whispered teas pricking at my eyes.

"Don't worry Alls" he whispered back.

"You know what to do" she said to the men and women behind her.

One of them pushed a button and gas spurted out from the helicopters. The last thing I remember is Ausin's lips on mine before I fell into darkness.

***Back into Dream***

_"Allysinia..wake up!" I hear a voice and I open my eyes groggily._

_I look around to see that I'm in some type of purple and pink-ish room. I sit up a little. "Where am I?" I ask._

_"You're in the hospital." I hear Austinisa say. _

_I sighed and smiled. "Thank you Austinisa." I softly say while turning my head to him._

_He nods. "You're welcome." He simply said._

_"Okay...so I-" I was cut off by the short breath caught in my throat._

_Suddenly, beeping sounds filled the room._

_"Help her! Help her!" I kept hearing._

_Last thing I felt, was Austinsina puting his lips onto mind._

All's POV

I woke up feeling heavy headed. I looked around and I realized I was tied up. So was Austin, Trish, Raini, Laura, Ross, Dez, and Callum. I gasped in fear as a person walked toward me. One I had never seen. He/She had a mask on.

The person took off the mask to reveal...

**Okay peoples. Send in your guesses along with your reviews. Thanks for your suport and we'll see you next time. Bye**


End file.
